1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical emitting laser. In particular, this relates to a vertical resonator type surface emitting laser in a semiconductor laser, a Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Laser (VCSEL), and the like.
2. Related Background Art
Research of semiconductor lasers and EL devices which are small light sources has been done for many years. In particular, research of small and integrable surface emitting laser technology is energetically done for light on various wavelengths.
For example, Non-Patent Document 1 (Jpn. J. Appl Phys., Vol. 42, Pt. 2, No. 5B, L529) reports that a GaAs VCSEL array was made and continuous oscillation in the room temperature by current injection was achieved.
Generally, VCSEL is materialized by providing multilayer mirrors, which construct multilayer films respectively, in upper and lower sides of an active layer.